Misericordia
by ILycorisI
Summary: "I'm like you Colonel." Anise ponders herself before meeting Luke and the others and the reasons she had for her actions then and after. Character study, one shot.


* * *

"_I… really can't come to dislike any pitiful people."_

_

* * *

  
_

Even when she was too young to fully realize how the world worked, there was one thing Anise knew for certain, she couldn't depend on her parents.

They were kind, sacrificing, gullible people. In other words fools.

That was why Anise had to play with rag dolls, it was why they had their house taken from them and had to live in the cathedral, and it was why their family was at the mercy of Grand Maestro Moh's.

So Anise decided that the only way to secure her future was to make it big in business. The only problem was, she wasn't particularly skilled in anything. She could mend her broken toys, and make satisfying meals, but nothing that could earn her a fortune.

However, despite the whimsy of her parents and her seemingly unchangeable fate, there was one thing Anise could control and that was fonons.

That was why she decided to become a Fon Master Guardian, perhaps she would meet and coerce some Lorelei higher up and she would take care of her parents and fortune that way. One thing was certain, she could keep an eye on Mohs.

So she was needlessly surprised to find herself actually worried for another person's welfare.

"Jeez Ion, you need to stop wandering around, or I won't be able to protect you!"

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry Anise."

* * *

"This is grown-up time now. Time for children to go to bed."

"Boo… you're mean!" Anise looked around the dimly-lit tavern, Jade was right in that it certainly wasn't the grandest place but it was quiet. Only the Colonel, herself, and a drossy bartender were there. She stayed silent for another moment so as to keep up her façade of pouting, and puffed her cheeks in and out for effect.

"Besides, I have too much to think about. I wouldn't be able to get to sleep."

Jade raised an eyebrow and set his cup on the counter, mock shock etched across his face. "My, I'm surprised you didn't deny the child accusation!"

Anise laughed at his expression, not in the mood to trade histrionics tonight. "That's because… I am."

"Me, Luke, Tear, even Natalia. You're travelling with a bunch of children, Colonel."

Jade threw back his head and took a long sip of what alcohol was left, if any, from his cup. "Yes, well, I try to forget that fact."

Anise sighed and walked toward the door of the bar, a narrow shaft of moonlight shimmered on the dank floor. "I used to try to deny that too, who knows maybe I still am." At those last words bitterness crept into her voice and it lingered ominously on her next words.

"I'm like you Colonel."

"That's not a good thing." Jade was now leaning up against the counter, the first hints of perception in his glowing eyes.

Anise shook her head. "I always put my own value ahead of others. No, more than that, I don't think I even acknowledged the people around me as people."

"Because I was in a different position in life than most, because I had convinced myself I couldn't rely on anybody, those who stayed in ignorance became meaningless to me."

"Well I can certainly understand those sentiments." Jade's words seemed callous, even shallow, but Anise could tell by way of his stance and how his glasses hung just-so-low upon nose that he was listening.

"Yeah… you would wouldn't you?"

"After all, it was the reason I first decided to talk to Dist. I couldn't bring myself to leave someone like that alone. And yet…" Anise stopped here and promptly turned her back to Jade, by the way her fists were clenched it was evident that the young girl was shaking.

"I hated Arietta even more for that same reason."

"I took my own frustration out on her and Luke, because I couldn't change things, because they didn't bother."

Anise forced herself to look into the pale moonlight, so that her eyes would stay wide and not moistened. "I accept now that I was just as powerless as them. I understand that. But…"

"But what I can't accept is that I treated Ion the same way." Anise's voice broke on the Fon Master's name, and she hunched her back as if trying to protect herself. She didn't bother to keep from shaking this time.

"Ion didn't seem to think of it that way." Jade said, remembering the replica's last words. "The Fon Master wasn't that type of person."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Anise's voice was strong, even defiant, as she answered Jade. "That's why I'm going to use Ion's sentiments as the building blocks for the New Order of Lorelei."

When she turned around again, there was no doubt on her face, no way to tell what age she was or where she was headed.

"A world of equality, where sacrifice is not glorified…" Jade chuckled at the thought, but not despairingly. "That seems more like Luke than me."

Anise smiled slyly at this, "Then why did you bother to listen to me?"

"Well, although the alcohol here is not the finest, it seems it circulates the bloodstream quite quickly."

"Booo… how lame."


End file.
